This invention relates to a cover, particularly a flexible cover which may be applied to an article such as a vehicle to protect it from incident heat energy.
Such covers are known, but it is often desirable that they remain in place even when access is required to the article. Hitherto, such covers have to be removed entirely, thereby exposing the whole of the article being protected to incident heat energy, for example from the sun.